poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special
Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special is a film created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformer017. Summary On the day of the Friendship Games, many weird events occur. And with the appearance of the human world's version of Thomas, Timothy and his new friends are totally confused. Plot A new arrival Timothy races to Canterlot High School, having been summoned by Gordon (EG) via emergency text message. Evil Ryan asks Timothy if the magic going haywire. Timothy says no. However, the only "emergency" is that Gordon has a broken guitar string, much to his friends' frustration. Gordon prepares to give a performance for the Skylanders, and the others join him inside the school. Bertram says he'll keep en eye on the portal in case if his brother Matau and his friends get here. But then he decides to join his friends. Timothy stays behind to write to OpThomas Prime on Cybertron. Evil Anna asks Timothy if Ryan is coming back. Timothy says not yet. Evil Anna goes back inside. As Timothy writes, a bus stops in front of the school, and a teenage boy in a hoodie steps off. Another hooded boy follows him. The first hooded boy uses a scientific device and approaches the statue, appearing to be strangely interested in the portal to Cybertron. The second hooded boy follows him and touches the portal. Timothy notices the boys and calls out to them. The second hooded boy tells the first hooded boy to run. The boys run off, and Timothy gives chase. Evil Ryan follows Timothy to see what's happening. Before Timothy can catch up to the boys, they escape on another bus. Evil Ryan asks Timothy who are those guys. Having safely gotten away, the first boy pulls off his hood, revealing his identity as OpThomas's human counterpart. The second boy pulls off his hood, revealing himself as Percy's human conterpart. Upon returning to his own school, Thomas enters a private research room and assembles a device resembling an amulet. Sci-Ryan looks at Thomas asking what he made. Thomas tells Sci-Ryan that he needs some alone time. Sci-Ryan agrees and goes to one of his friends Lemon Zest. The CHS pep rally Some time later, Timothy and his friends gather together in the school library. Evil Ryan says to Timothy that he miss Ryan and the Dazzlings. Timothy wonders about the mysterious boy's interest in the statue, noting that he appears to be from the human world and not Cybertron. Evil Ryan says he'll summon Ryan, Matau, Crash and the Dazzlings for the Friendship Games. But James (EG) reminds him that the film has the Equestria Girls 3 plotline. Evil Ryan agrees and goes to the music room with Bertram and Evil Anna. Gordon believes the boy is a Crystal Prep Academy student trying to deface the statue due to the upcoming Friendship Games, which the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts always win. Bertram stops and asks Gordon what are the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts. Gordon shows Bertram a photo of them. Bertram says they're great and notices Sci-Twi and Sci-Ryan are in the photo. Despite the Games representing schools coming together in sportsmanship, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep are fierce rivals, and Gordon has a plan to bring victory to their school. Evil Ryan say that he, Bertram and Evil Anna will do a rally. Later, at a pep rally in the gymnasium, Gordon, the Cyberlings with the help of the school marching band rallies and motivates the unenthusiastic students with a spirited song. At the song's climax, Gordon sprouts Cybertronian Armor and the Cyberlings transform into their anthro-pony forms with siren wings. After the pep rally ends, Toby (EG) wonders how Gordon was able to "pony up" without his guitar. Vice Principal Luna approaches and asks that they keep their magic in check during the Friendship Games to avoid accusations of cheating. Evil Anna agrees and starts flying. She also tasks Timothy with solving the mystery of his friends' random magical transformations. Later, in the CHS library, Timothy hits a block in his research and tries reaching out to OpThomas Prime on Cybertron again, telling him about his assignment to keep magic out of the games. Bertram says to Timothy that he and two of his friends will do the same. Thomas's research Back at Crystal Prep, Thomas goes to his research room and finds his best friend Percy (EG). He explains to him that the device he built can measure and contain the strange energy surrounding Canterlot High, hoping that this research will get accepted into the Everton Independent Study Program. Just then, Crystal Prep dean Arcee(EG) enters and informs Thomas that Principal Cinch demands his presence. Aware of Thomas's interest in Everton, Arcee also encourages him to give friendship a try. On his way to Cinch's office, Thomas begins to contemplate his place at the school. In Cinch's office, Thomas is surprised to see his brother Ryan (EG) with Cinch and Arcee. Vice Principal Shinnok says he's here for the Friendship Games. Having learned of Canterlot High's recent rise in test score averages and athletics, Cinch requests that Thomas join the Shadowbolts and compete in the Friendship Games to maintain Crystal Prep's reputation. Vice Principal Shinnok asks Sci-Ryan did Crystal Prep ever lose the Friendship Games. Sci-Ryan says no. Thomas is very reluctant about this until Cinch threatens to deny his application to Everton. Shinnok makes a deal with Thomas saying he'll accept his application to Everton if he competes in the Friendship Games. In the end, encouraged by Shinnok's kind words, Thomas decides to compete after all, since he planned to collect more data at the school anyway. Sci-Ryan is happy for Thomas and said he'll compete for the Friendship Games too. Thomas wears his amulet around his neck and grabs his backpack and Percy tags along. Sci-Ryan escorts Thomas to a bus to Canterlot High. Upon reaching the bus, Thomas meets his teammates: the bipolar Zack, the ultra-competitive Spencer, the extremely blunt Sideburn, the rocker girl Sassy, and straight girl Jessabel. He immediately has difficulty getting along with them and makes a fool of himself. Sci-Ryan tells Thomas to be calm and goes to Sci-Twi's teammates. Canterlot meets Crystal Prep After the Steambooms finish band practice, Gordon expresses hope that the Games will have a music competition, but Timothy reminds him they are supposed to keep magic out of the competition. Evil Ryan agrees with Timothy and the Cyberlings sing the song "Friendship Burns Bright". In the meantime, James shows his friends various outfits he made for the boys to wear for the Games. Contralto tries one on her and she's wearing Adagio Dazzle's outfit. At the Canterlot High School entrance, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna welcome Cinch, Arcee and Shinnok respectively to the school. Shinnok says he pleased to meet the two principals of Canterlot High. Using his amulet to track energy, Thomas enters the school and is surprised when several CHS students greet him by name. Sci-Ryan says to Thomas that they already know him. Thomas bumps into Flash Jenna, who wonders about Thomas's glasses. Sci-Ryan says to Jenna that his friend Thomas have those since forever. Thomas ends their conversation when his device starts detecting energy. Sci-Ryan hears singing and asks Thomas who's singing. Thomas says he doesn't know. Back in the band room, Toby asks why James would make so many clothes they might not need, and James says that he is only being generous. Sci-Ryan arrive in the music room to find out the source of the singing. In the band room, as his generosity shines through, James ponies up. Outside, Thomas's amulet starts to glow. Thomas detects the energy given off by James's transformation, and his device opens up to absorb it. As his magic is drained, James suddenly feels fatigued, and his Cybertronian Armor disappears. Sci-Ryan asks James if he is ok. As Thomas enters the band room, the Steambooms are ecstatic to be reunited with their friend from Cybertron. Evil Ryan is happy to see Sci-Ryan again. However, they are confused as to why he is wearing a Crystal Prep uniform and glasses. Sci-Ryan asks Timothy why Thomas as got an amulet like his. Thomas expresses even more confusion when Edward, Henry and James recognize his best friend. As Celestia gives Cinch a tour of the school, she also recognizes Thomas and becomes baffled when Cinch refers to Thomas as her student. Shinnok looks at a photo of the Dazzlings and their second leader. She assumes that Thomas has a twin brother, but Charlie explains that he is not the Thomas from Cybertron. Sci-Ryan tells Charlie that Thomas goes to Crystal Prep like he does. Outside the CHS entrance, Cinch has a private conversation with Thomas, telling him he needs to be focused on the Games. Sci-Ryan says to Cinch that he met Ryan before. Thomas tells Cinch about how everyone knows him at the school, and Cinch convinces his they are only trying to distract him and lure him away. James is in disbelief that the human world's Thomas goes to Crystal Prep, and Gordon is surprised that they will be playing against their supposed friend. Evil Ryan tells James that Sci-Ryan goes to Crystal Prep also. However, Timothy is more concerned about the random magical occurrences as well as the fact that he hasn't heard back from train Thomas. Evil Ryan says to Timothy how much he miss Ryan, Crash, Matau and the Dazzlings. After separating from his friends, Timothy considers returning to Equestria to find Thomas himself. Evil Ryan says he'll come along and informs Timothy that Thomas is on Cybertron. Unfortunately, human Thomas's device suddenly detects the portal's energy and absorbs the magic from it, rendering it inactive. Evil Ryan tries to open the portal but fails. Timothy wonders what's wrong. Evil Ryan said the magic is drained from the portal and can't fetch the Dazzlings. Welcome, Crystal Prep In the gymnasium, a welcoming party is held for the Crystal Prep students, but no one appears to be getting along. Evil Ryan thought up an idea and turned the radio to the song "Everything is Awesome". Everyone starts dancing. Charlie springs into action. Timothy informs his friends about what happened to the portal and immediately places blame upon the human Thomas. Sci-Ryan says to Evil Ryan he loved the song. Timothy tries to confront human Thomas, but a sudden confrontation with the other Shadowbolts prevents him from doing so. Meanwhile, Charlie introduces himself to Thomas. Trivia *will be guest stars in this film. *Shinnok will play as the vice-principal of Crystal Prep in this film. *Arcee(EG) will play as the dean of Crystal Prep in this film. *This film takes place after Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. * * * * Scenes *A new arrival *The CHS pep rally *Thomas's research *Canterlot meets Crystal Prep *Welcome, Crystal Prep * * * * * Songs *Friendship Games song * *Everything is Awesome *Friendship Burns Bright * * * *Unleash the Magic * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan